In this project, Vignet will focus on the necessary product enhancements to fully develop and commercialize an image-based system (FitNinja) using mobile technologies to collect, transfer, store, analyze, and report dietary intake data. Patient will log meals using images, text annotations, speech recordings, voice command, barcodes scanning, restaurant menus, FNDDS, MPED database searches and more. Providers will have immediate access to patients? detailed dietary intake data through a tablet application. The intuitive mobile consult system provides a mechanism to deliver dietary counseling with feedback, guidance, links, meal plans and recipes. Providers can monitor and respond to multiple patients quickly while still providing high-quality feedback directly to patient?s mobile phones. Using FitNinja, providers can frequently deliver dietary interventions to a broad population of patients with chronic diseases. These interventions would guide patients through a supported-self management program to make lifestyle and behavioral changes to their diet. Patients will no longer need to rely on recall, infrequent in-person visits, or fragmented telephone calls and e-mails to receive care. A randomized controlled trial (RCT) will be conducted to validate the efficacy of FitNinjaTM. This clinical test is expected to demonstrate how the system can benefit consumer health, clinical care, and clinical research.